The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a semiconductor package 100. The semiconductor package 100 includes a first die 108a and a second die 108b, both attached to a die frame 104. The first die 108a includes a plurality of die pads 110a, . . . , 110f and the second die 108b includes a plurality of die pads 112a, . . . , 112d. 
The semiconductor package 100 includes a plurality of pins 116a, . . . , 116e, electrically coupled to the plurality of die pads 110a, . . . , 110e, respectively, using bond wires 124a, . . . , 124e. The semiconductor package 100 also includes a plurality of pins 118a, . . . , 118c, electrically coupled to the plurality of die pads 112a, . . . , 112c, respectively, using bond wires 126a, . . . , 126c. One or more pins (e.g., pins 120a and 120b) of the semiconductor package 100 may not be electrically coupled to any die pad 110a, . . . , 110e. 
In various applications, it may be desirable to transmit a signal from the first die 108a to the second die 108b, and/or from the second die 108b to the first die 108a. This is possible, for example, by electrically coupling die pad 110f of the first die 108a with the die pad 112d of the second die 108b using bond wire 128. Although not illustrated in FIG. 1, the die pads 110f and 112d may also be electrically coupled, using one or more bond wires, via one or more pins of the semiconductor package 100 (e.g., instead of or in addition to directly coupling the die pads 110f and 112d using bond wire 128).
In some applications, the two dies 108a and 108b may operate at different voltages. For example, the first die 108a may operate at a voltage that is relatively higher than an operating voltage of the second die 108b. In some of these applications (e.g., when a difference between the operating voltages of the two dies are relatively high), it may be desirable to electrically isolate the two dies. Accordingly, in these applications, it may not be desirable to electrically couple the two dies 108a and 108b. However, it is still desirable to transmit signals between the two dies 108a and 108b. 